Death Ravine
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka? Kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkannya? Dia menarikku. Memaksaku untuk berada disisinya dan... melindunginya... Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YATTA! Akhirnya bisa juga update! Pengumuman! Ini adalah lanjutan fic Re yang '**Morto Perche Voglio Tu**'. Bagi yang belum baca harap baca Morto Perche Voglio Tu dulu biar dapet gambaran cerita. Oke?

Hu Uh! Kayaknya tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi semoga kalian suka. Ini baru pembukanya saja. Re belum kepikiran acara utamanya. Soalnya Re lagi nyiapin diri mau ke Gunung Bromo nih.

Oke? Happy Reading!

_**HaikuReSanovA: Bukan maksudku untuk me**__**ninggalkanmu. Jiwa ini tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tapi maafkan aku. Waktuku telah habis.**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: *tolong bantu Re menentukannya*

Genre : *sepertinya perlu sedikit ditambahkan* Romence/Angst/Tragedy

Warning: Gak tau mau ngasi warning apa. Yang jelas hati-hati aja dengan cerita di bawah. Re saranin sih siapin tissue. Kali aja perlu.

_DEATH RAVINE_

_CHAPTER 1_

_Darah ini.__.._

_Kenapa darah ini harus mengalir dalam nadi__ku?_

_Darah iblis..._

_Kenapa harus aku__?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus aku yang membawa iblis ini dalam diriku?_

_Kumohon...siapapun tolong aku..._

_Bunuh aku dengan tanganmu..._

_Kumohon...hapus kutukan ini..._

Langkah berat yang diiringi langkah terseok-seok terdengar dari sela-sela pepohonan. Semakin lama langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin keras hingga akhirnya para pemiliknya terlihat. Hanya dua orang, Mizuki, sang pemilik langkah berat dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah dia seret disampingnya.

"Cepat!" katanya kasar sembari menyerat sang pemuda. Si pemuda hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat lengannya dicengkram begitu kuat. Hingga dia nyaris yakin besok pagi lengannya pasti memar-memar. Tapi tidak dibiarkannya rintih kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya.

Mizuki menyeret pemuda pirang itu ke sebuah kuil tidak terurus. Sulur-sulur tanaman menjalar menghiasi dinding muka kuil itu. Beberapa bagian kuil malah telah rusak. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana. Dan malam yang pekat sama sekali tidak membantu penglihatan.

Dengan sama kasarnya Mizuki menyeret sang pemuda menaiki tangga. Menendang pintu kuil tanpa sopan santun dan mendorong pemuda yang ada dalam cengkramannya ke lantai.

Membuat sang pemuda merintih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau harus tinggal di tempat ini, Iblis!" kata Mizuki kasar. Tampak nyata kilat kebencian yang ada dimatanya.

Pemuda itu, Naruto, tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam bayang kegelapan, tidak ada yang akan bisa melihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Bersyukurlah Yang Mulia Minato tidak memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu meski aku ingin sekali melakukannya," tambahnya sinis.

Pemuda yang terduduk di depannya hanya diam.

"Huh! Kau tidak akan bisa bertingkah lagi pengeran kecil! Ah! Bukan, kau sudah dibuang dari keluarga Namikaze. HAHAHAHA...!"

Tawa itu sungguh membuat hati Naruto sakit. Serasa ditusuk ribuan pisau tidak terlihat.

"Dasar iblis! Sekarang nikmatilah kesendirianmu! Kau sudah dianggap mati oleh semua orang HAHAHAHA...!" tawa menjijikkan itu terus terdengar ditelinga Naruto sampai Mizuki menghilang dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kegelapan kuil tanpa cahaya.

Wajah Naruto terus tertunduk menatap lantai. Tidak bisa dihapusnya satu kata yang menggema dalam pikirannya.

"_Iblis..."_

"_Iblis..."_

"_Iblis..."_

"_Iblis..."_

"Kenapa...?" rintih Naruto pelan. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh perlahan ke lantai batu yang dingin. Mata Shappire itu menangis. Menunjukkan luka yang begitu mendalam.

"Kenapa harus aku...?"

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Merasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga kedalam hatinya. Rasa dingin yang tidak akan hilang selama dia masih hidup.

"Bunuh saja aku..."

"Jika aku adalah iblis...bunuh saja aku..."

_Begitu hinakah diriku? Apa aku hanya sampah?_

_Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan seperti ini_

_Bukan mauku untuk dibenci_

_Kumohon..._

_Jangan tatap aku seperti itu..._

_Perih..._

_Sakit..._

**)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor panjang yang kosong. Bosan. Sungguh membosankan. Kenapa dia harus berada di tempat membosankan seperti ini? Istana iblis ini bukanlah tempat yang akan membuatnya senang. Istana yang selalu diselimuti kegelapan. Dan statusnya sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan sama sekali tidak membantu. Apalagi umurnya yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun membuat kekuatannya belum sempurna. Itulah yang membuatnya tetap terkurung di tempat ini. Jika tidak, dia tentu sudah pergi sejak dulu. Selalu, ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

Kenapa dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna?

Setahunya semua iblis yang dia temui bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka sejak muda, bahkan kakaknya Itachi, Sang Raja Iblis.

Tapi tentu saja sebagai seorang pangeran dia sangat dikagumi. Kulitnya yang seputih salju, rambut yang sehitam malam, mata hitam yang akan menenggelamkan setiap mahkluk yang menatapnya ke dasar kegelapan dan tentu saja wajahnya yang sempurna. Belum dihitung dengan kemampuan otaknya yang jenius, bahkan untuk ukuran iblis. Dia juga dikenal sebagai pangeran es. Pribadinya yang dingin dan angkuh menjelaskan hal itu.

Jubah hitamnya bergerak sesuai dengan langkahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat ini.

"Membosankan," gumam Sasuke.

Dia mendorong pintu ganda besar dihadapannya. Ruang yang luas dan kosong menyambutnya begitu pintu terbuka. Tapi diseberang sana ada sebuah pintu lagi. Pintu ganda, tapi tidak sebesar pintu ganda yang dia buka barusan.

Itu adalah pintu dimensi yang akan membawa siapa saja yang masuk kedalamnya kedimensi lain. Sesuai dengan keinginan orang yang memasukinya.

Sasuke menarik pintu itu hingga terbuka. Memperlihatkan pusaran warna yang memusingkan. Sudah saatnya pergi dari istana ini. Tanpa ragu dia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam pintu itu

**)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tinggal di dalam kuil yang berada tepat di jantung hutan. Tentu saja Naruto tahu persis tempat ini. Karena disinilah dia dilahirkan. Sepagian dia gunakan untuk membersihkan tempat ini agar layak dihuni manusia. Atau benarkah begitu? Masih bolehkan dirinya menyebut dirinya manusia?

Kebingungan menyelimuti hati Naruto. Tanpa seorangpun yang bisa dijadikannya sandaran. Pemikirannya mulai kacau, setidaknya dia belum mulai meracau.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada sebuah sungai yang cukup dalam. Mungkin dalamnya dua kali tinggi Naruto. Dan disinilah Naruto menjajal kemampuannya. Ya, tentu saja dia harus menombak ikan disungai ini untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Bajunya sudah basah kuyup ketika akhirnya dia mendapatkan beberapa ikan.

"Hupf, akhirnya aku mendapat ikan juga!" seru Naruto senang. "Tidak sia-sia aku melatih kecepatanku."

"Yay! Saatnya dibakar!"

Hanya inilah saat-saat Naruto bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Mencoba melupakan jika dirinya telah dibuang. Melupakan dirinya yang kini telah dianggap mati.

Mencoba menerima, inilah hidup yang harus dia jalani sekarang.

Asap mengepul ke angkasa saat Naruto menggunakan kayu yang masih setengah basah. Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini dia belum cukup cakap.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Asapnya tebal sekali!" Naruto menutupi matanya yang berair.

"Perih~"

Bau ikan yang terpanggang memancing seekor hewan untuk mendekat. Itu menarik minat Naruto. Dilihatnya seekor rubah merah kecil dibalik semak-semak yang hanya menunjukkan moncongnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kemarilah!" katanya ramah. Mencoba membujuk rubah itu agar mendekat padanya. Naruto yakin dirinya tidak bisa bahasa hewan. Tapi begitu dia berkata rubah kecil itu langsung mendekat padanya. Membuat Naruto sendiri terheran-heran.

"Ayo, kemari tidak apa-apa..." Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Ragu-ragu rubah itu mendekat. Dan Naruto mengangkat satu ikan bakarnya dan menyodorkannya pada rubah itu. Rubah itu mengendus pelan. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo. Tidak apa-apa..."

Rubah itu menggigit ikan itu cepat. Tapi dia tidak lari dari tempat itu. Dia malah duduk dengan tenang memakan ikannya disamping Naruto. Naruto yang gemas menggosok kepala rubah itu.

"Anak pintar!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

_Ini__kah akhirnya? Apa hidupku akan aku habiskan selamanya disini?_

Naruto menggeleng.

_Tidak. Aku tidak harus berakhir di tempat ini.__ Aku bukan orang lemah! _

Naruto kembali memandang kosong.

_Tapi...untuk apa lagi aku ada?_

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku. Aku iblis..._

_Aku hanya akan membuat masalah. Merepotkan semua orang._

_Aku...tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup..._

_Lebih baik..._

Sundulan dikakinya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditundukkannya wajahnya dan mendapati mata sang rubah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Meminta ikan lagi.

"Kau ini..." kata Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat satu ikan lagi dan memberikannya pada rubah itu.

"Kau lapar ya?"

Naruto meringis senang. Nampaknya dia sudah menemukan teman disini.

Sudut mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di permukaan sungai. Tidak aneh sih jika yang dia lihat itu batang pohon yang hanyut. Tapi yang dia lihat itu bukan batang pohon tapi...

"Manusia!" serunya kaget.

Langsung saja Naruto berlari ke sungai dan melompat. Berenang ke tengah menggapai orang yang, menurut Naruto, masih hidup.

Tubuh orang itu hilang timbul ditelan riak air. Naruto menggapai leher orang itu dan menariknya berenang ke tepian. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah saat dia berusaha menarik orang, yang sekarang dia sadar seorang pemuda, ketepian. Nampaknya pemuda ini seusia dengannya.

Naruto terbatuk beberapa kali. Tadi tanpa sengaja dia menelan air sungai.

Perhatiannya kembali teralih ke seorang pemuda yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya di rerumputan. Buru-buru Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu. Dan menghela nafas lega ketika merasakan denyut nadi meski terasa lemah.

Naruto menekan dada pemuda itu berkali-kali. Berdoa dalam setiap tekanannya agar pemuda itu sadar. Minimal dia terbatuk atau apalah. Menunjukkan dia hidup dan bukannya telah berubah menjadi mayat.

Dan akhirnya doanya terkabul. Pemuda itu terbatuk, memuntahkan semua air yang sempat dia telan.

"Syukurlah..."

_Tidak akan pernah kusangka sebelumnya_

_Kau akan datang dalam hidupku_

_Tidak akan pernah kusangka sebelumnya_

_Kaulah yang akan mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku_

_Dan tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya_

_Kaulah yang akan menghancurkan hidup ini..._

**)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(**

TBC

A/N: Yap, segitu aja dulu. Re rada bingung bikinnya. Re udah punya naskah yang asli sih, malah udah hampir selesai. Tapi gara-gara seseorang….Ah, bukan. Ini si gara-gara para pereview yang bikin otak Re berubah pikiran. Hiks! Hiks! Naskah aslinya terpaksa Re rombak. Hiks! Hiks! Sia-sia sudah Re ngetik.

Oh ya! Sedikit penjelasan. Ada yang bingung ngak ama seting tempat, waktu and jaman? *Sweatdrop* sama aja kali, ya?

Oke.

Ini pake seting 5000 tahun lalu. Pada kaget ngak? *ngak deh kayaknya*

Masih ada kerajaan gitu. Dan...ya..pake iblis-iblisan lagi. Ukh! Kok ngak jauh-jauh sih ide cerita Re? *Sweatdrop*

Cassie: Lo kan emang iblis...

Re: Diem de, lo kan kepala divisi konsumsinya!

Cassie: Enak aja!

And pakaiannya masih pake jubah, tapi kaya jubah apa ya? *errrr...?* Ngak mentok kaya Harry Potter. Divariasiin dikitlah biar lebih keren.

Trus ada yang mau tahu apa itu **Morto Perche Voglio Tu? **Itu artinya "Mati karena Mencintaimu"

Oh ya, mau yang lebih angst lagi ngak? Ato yang lebih tragis? Re siap bikinnya. Siapin aja Tissue and Review yang banyak.

OKE?

WiTh LovE,

HaikuReSanovA.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HaikuReSanovA: Cinta dalah pedang bermata dua, disatu sisi dia membuatku bahagia…disisi lain, cinta…menghancurkanku…**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre : Romence/Angst/Tragedy

.

.

_Hanya satu orang..._

_Aku hanya butuh satu orang saja dalam hidupku..._

_Orang yang mencintai dan mempercayaiku..._

_Menerimaku apa adanya..._

_Aku hanya perlu dia..._

_Agar aku bisa hidup..._

.

.

_DEATH RAVINE_

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

Sasuke mengernyit saat cahaya matahari menerobos matanya. Dengan enggan dia membuka mata sembari menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Saat pandangannya telah fokus. Dia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Sangat asing dan juga...terang.

Dia berbaring di atas ranjang kayu yeng cukup mewah, sederhana tapi elegan. Namun jelas berusia tua. Ketika dia ingin bergerak, dia meringis saat merasa bahu kirinya sakit. Sepertinya bahunya remuk. Kakinya juga sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan dahinya terlilit perban saat dia merabanya.

Menyerah memaksakan tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali menatap sekeliling. Ada jendela besar tanpa tirai disamping tempat tidurnya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia terbangun tadi. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu pualam yang tidak terawat.

Dimana ini...?

Sasuke menoleh ke pintu tepat saat pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Menurut pengamatannya mungkin usia mereka sebaya.

"Kau sudah bangun," senyum pemuda itu. Ditangannya ada sebuah mangkuk. Entah apa isinya. Sasuke melihat sekelebat sosok berwarna merah menyelinap di kaki pemuda itu. Kemudian sadar itu adalah rubah berwarna merah.

"Kyuubi, jangan masuk seenaknya," tegur pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Pemuda pirang yang tadinya tersenyum kini membeku. Mungkin kaget karena nada yang Sasuke gunakan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Namaku Naruto," ujarnya. Mencoba tersenyum lagi namun gagal. Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya. Dia tidak suka ada yang berpura-pura di depannya. Itu membuatnya muak.

Naruto bergerak dengan gelisah. Seperti tengah menimbang sesuatu sebelum dengan wajah penuh tekad dia bergerak menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam yang telah diselamatkannya.

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya di meja di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Kemudian menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku menemukanmu hanyut di sungai tidak jauh dari kuil ini."

"Hanyut?" beo Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang ke saat dia bertemu dengan dua iblis tingkat atas yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di hutan. Dua iblis melawan satu iblis yang belum memiliki kekuatan sempurna. Apa yang bisa diharapkan Sasuke? Dia beruntung masih hidup.

"Kau pingsan dua hari," kata Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kupikir kau pasti lapar saat sadar. Jadi...aku membuatkanmu bubur," kata Naruto canggung.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar. Dan itu malah membuat Naruto makin merasa canggung. "Er...namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Kau hilang ingatan?" tanya Naruto. Dia merasa bodoh sekali telah diacuhkan oleh orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Sasuke."

"Maaf?" ulang Naruto. Meyakinkan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat dulu," kata Naruto menyerah. Dia mengangkat rubah yang sejak tadi menempel dikakinya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke mengikuti kepergian Naruto sampai pintu tertutup, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Pada akhirnya dia tetap saja tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

Dasar...

"Kau tahu Kyuubi? Ternyata orang yang kita tolong itu pelit bicara," kata Naruto pada Kyuubi yang dengan lahap sedang memakan ikan pancingan Naruto.

"Kita cuma tahu namanya Sasuke..." lanjut Naruto.

Sang rubah masih sibuk dengan ikannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala rubah peliharaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujarnya. Entah apa maksudnya. Tidak apa-apa jika Kyuubi tidak mengerti ucapannya atau...

"Kita akan tahu siapa dia. Nanti... jika dia sudah siap bicara."

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang baik akan datang padanya.

"Ayo masuk, disini mulai dingin," ajak Naruto pada Kyuubi.

.

.

_Ketika angin bertiup_

_Ada sesuatu yang ikut bersamanya..._

_Aku bisa merasakan..._

_Mengalir diatas kulitku.._

_Menyentuh relung hatiku..._

_Sebuah kehangatan..._

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Naruto menjenguk pasiennya. Kyuubi sudah mendengkur sejak tadi di kamarnya. Memang sangat tidak sopan jika masuk ke kamar orang lain selarut ini. Tapi Naruto khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Tempat apa ini?" pertanyaan bernada dingin itu mengejutkan Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini," kata Sasuke.

"Aku...kenapa kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu? Lukamu belum sembuh."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," kata Sasuke tajam, "tempat apa ini?"

"Tapi..."

Sasuke membuka ikatan perban di dahinya. Luka yang ada disana telah sembuh. Tidak ada bekas terluka sama sekali.

Naruto menatapnya takjub sebelum merasakan aura dingin dari Sasuke.

"Eh, kau ada di rumahku," kata Naruto. "Atau setidaknya sekarang rumahku," tambahnya.

Sasuke sangat tidak puas dengan jwaban itu.

"Negara apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini kerajaan Konoha."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengernyit. "Kenapa keluar? Lukamu belum sembuh."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Bodoh," gumamnya.

"Hei, kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Hn."

"Kau sendiri belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang dirimu. Jadi kita impas," protes Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan padamu," katanya angkuh.

Dengan kesal Naruto menjawab. "Kalau begitu silakan keluar dari sini, dasar keras kepala!" Naruto tidak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pemuda keras kepala di depannya ini? Kenapa dia dari tadi berkeras mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini?

Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Dengan gerakan tertatih, sepertinya kaki dan tangannya masih sakit, Sasuke beranjak ke jendela dan membukannya.

"AAARRGH!"

Seperti habis disengat listrik Sasuke ambruk ke lantai. Membuat Naruto yang terkejut berseru kaget.

"Sasuke!"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Otak Naruto berpikir dengan cepat. Mana mungkin hanya menyentuh daun jendela saja Sasuke sampai berteriak kesakitan? Tidak masuk akal.

Kemudian dia teringat dengan bangunan yang dia tempati sekarang. Sebuah kuil. Untuk apa?

Kuil ini di buat sebagai perlindungan dari iblis...

Apa mungkin...

Dengan tergesa Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang kau pasang di tempat ini sampai aku tidak bisa keluar?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku..."

Mereka berpandangan.

Saling melihat mata lawannya. Naruto bisa melihat mata Sasuke begitu hitam. Sangat hitam sampai rasanya seperti bukan manusia. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat mata Naruto yang berwarna biru. Indah tapi berwarna sangat kelam. Dia tidak tahu apa ini. Tapi dia sangat tidak suka melihatnya.

"Tempat ini adalah kuil," ujar Naruto, memutus kontak mata mereka. "Aku baru tinggal di tempat ini selama beberapa hari. Jadi aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa keluar."

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Tidak ada kebohongan dimata itu. Jika pun ada Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ta..tapi kau bisa tinggal disini selama bebarapa hari sampai lukamu sembuh. Mungkin aku bisa membawamu keluar karena tidak ada masalah saat aku membawamu masuk," tambah Naruto cepat sebelum Sasuke bisa memprotes ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau istirahat lagi?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke memandang tangan tan itu. Masih ada kebimbangan di hatinya. Tidak bijaksana mempercayai manusia secepat ini.

"Kau bisa membawaku keluar?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap mata Naruto. Tidak ada kebohongan disana.

Perlahan Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Kedua tangan itu bertaut dan Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

_Seharusnya aku tidak menyambut uluran tangannya..._

_Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku..._

_Kesalahannya..._

_Adalah mengulurkan tangannya padaku..._

_Aku sangat bodoh..._

_Aku tidak tahu apa akibatnya..._

_Menciptakan ikatan diantara kami..._

_Aku jatuh padanya..._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Mind To Review?**_

_**HaikuReSanovA**_


	3. Chapter 3

Re Note: Spesial Update buat KitsuKitsune 3 yang dengan setia menanti Death Ravine. Bahkan sampai memberi ultimatum buat Re. Emang agak lama, tapi seenggaknya Wordsnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Enjoy ^^

_**HaikuReSanovA: **__**Aku begitu lelah, sudah cukup aku berpikir tentangmu, sudah cukup aku tersakiti karenamu. Kini, aku meminta ijinmu untuk pergi meninggalkamu. Meski janjiku padamu akan tetap berlaku. Aku...mencintaimu.**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre : Romence/Angst /hurt/comfort/Tragedy

Warning: Re saranin sih siapin tissue, kali aja perlu.

.

.

Kaulah yang kulihat pertama Ketika membuka mata ini Cahaya yang kau miliki Membuatku tetap tinggal Kau memberi sebuah arti Dimana keberadaanmu adalah...

_._

_._

_D_e_a_t_h _R_a_v_in_e

Chapter 3

_._

_._

Embun menetes dari ujung daun saat airnya sudah terkumpul. Menyejukkan setiap makhluk yang menghela nafas. Menenangkan setiap pikiran yang terbebani. Matahari bersembunyi dibalik bukit, menunggu manusia yang masih terlelap diperaduan bangun untuk menyambutnya. Berharap bisa memberikan sinarnya pada isi semesta. Membawa kehangatan dan kehidupan.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Naruto melirik sekilas ke jendela.

'Masih subuh' batinnya.

Tentu saja ini aneh bagi Naruto, biasanya dia tidak akan bisa tidur barang sekejap pun. Dia baru akan tidur ketika benar-benar lelah dan itu pun hanya beberapa saat. Tapi semalam, rasanya dia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar mencoba tidur dan ternyata memang seperti itu.

Entah kenapa dia...rasanya...perasaannya menjadi nyaman.

Naruto bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuubi masih bergelung diatas tumpukan selimut yang tidak dipakai Naruto.

"Sudahlah," gumam Naruto. "Lebih baik sekarang mandi dan membuat sarapan."

Lalu langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Dia merasa sedikit aneh, namun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat pa-" Naruto begitu terkejut saat tidak melihat Sasuke di atas tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian menghela nafas lega melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela, menatap keluar.

"Kau membuatku kaget."

Sasuke menoleh. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku ingin keluar."

"Eh, tapi-"

"Aku ingin keluar," potong Sasuke.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Betapa keras kepalanya orang yang ditolongnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Dia juga pasti tidak ingin terkurung di dalam sini.

"Baiklah, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kubantu?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan langkah tertatih.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia berniat melewati Naruto tapi sebuah tangan tan menahan lengannya.

"Obati dulu, setelah itu aku akan membawamu keluar."

Mereka berpandangan. Siapa yang akan kalah dalam permainan ini? Sasuke yang angkuh atau Naruto yang keras kepala?

"Hn."

Naruto nyengir. Senang karena dia menang. Dia menyeret Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Siapa yang tahu...

Sasuke beralih menatap jendela. Dia bisa melihat langit biru diluar sana. Dan dia benci terkurung di dalam sini. Dia ingin keluar dan melihat langit biru itu.

Pikirannya teralih saat pintu kembali terbuka. Namun bukan Naruto yang dia lihat, melainkan seekor rubah merah yang memunculkan kepalanya dari celah pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Seperti mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke, Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan, berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Dia melompat ke tempat tidur disamping Sasuke kemudian bergelung. Tidur.

Sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka dan kali ini dia melihat Naruto.

"Disini rupanya," ujar Naruto saat dia melihat Kyuubi bergelung disamping Sasuke. "Kupikir dia pergi kemana. Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

Naruto tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap mangkuk di tangan Naruto.

"Obat," jawab Naruto singkat. Dia berlutut dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Hei! Siapa yang bilang Sasuke terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini?

Naruto mendongak, mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja mengobatimu. Apa lagi?"

Ugh, Sasuke kalah dengan mata itu.

"Mana kakimu yang sakit?"

"Kaki kanan."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia menyentuh kaki kanan Sasuke dengan begitu hati-sati. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Sakit? Maaf, aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Sasuke menggeleng. Mencoba menepis perasaan aneh yang mampir ke hatinya. Atau...boleh dia sebut hati? Memangnya makhluk sepertinya memilki hati?

Mencoba tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat Naruto. Malang bagi Sasuke, ternyata itu malah membawa dampak buruk.

Apa yang bisa Sasuke gambarkan? Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas rasa hangat dari tangan lembut itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ada satu perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali dia merasakannya.

"Ukh!" Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Sakit? Pergelangan kakimu memar." Naruto menarik mangkuknya mendekat. Mengambil sedikit ramuan obat lalu mengoleskannya ke kaki Sasuke.

"Mungkin akan sembuh dalam dua hari," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi...mungkin akan lebih cepat lagi mengingat penyembuhanmu cepat sekali."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Naruto mendongak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tersenyum getir, dia menjawab pelan, "Yah, awalnya, tapi sekarang aku bersama Kyuubi." Naruto kembali menunduk. "Lagipula sekarang sudah ditambah denganmu."

"Kau punya orang tua?"

Kali ini semua gerakan Naruto terhenti. Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa bernafas. Sasuke mengernyit melihat reaksi Naruto. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

"Maaf-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat Naruto mendongak, dia tersenyum. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyum seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu dihadapanku. Aku tidak suka melihat kebohongan."

Naruto tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke mengetahui kebohongannya. Tahu jika dia begitu sakit saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tidak memiliki orang tua...

"Maaf..." ujarnya seraya menunduk.

"Hn."

.

.

Aku ingin melihat langit itu... Tanpa sadar... Karena aku ingin melihat serpihan langit dimatamu Sebuah warna yang menyejukkanku Membuaiku dalam ilusi Sebuah ilusi bernama cinta...

_._

_._

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu," jawab Naruto. Dia menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Mereka sedang menuruni undakan batu sebelum mencapai atrium kuil. Sasuke sudah menolak dengan keras bantuan Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan. Naruto yang maklum hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Sunyi.

Itulah yang kini terjadi diantara mereka.

Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar. Mereka tidak tahu bahan pembicaraan apalagi yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Dan jadilah mereka hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. Memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Bukannya dia ingin berbohong. Dia sendiri sebenarnya belum yakin. Tapi Naruto tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa keluar dari kuil ini.

Kekkai.

Ya, sekeliling kuil ini telah dipasangi kekkai. Dan Naruto bisa melihatnya sejak dia pertama kali tiba disini.

Mereka menyeberangi atrium yang tidak terlalu luas. Sasuke menoleh kesamping, di ujung atrium ada meja batu yang digunakan sebagai altar persembahan. Dia mengernyit heran. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Nyaris saja Sasuke menabraknya. "Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Keluar dari kuil ini. Kau ingin keluar 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menarik tangan itu pelan. Membawanya melewati kekkai yang tidak bisa Sasuke lihat.

Naruto sangat bersyukur karena tebakannya benar. Memang hanya dia yang bisa membawa Sasuke keluar.

"Kenapa kau harus menuntunku berjalan?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto melepas tangannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab sampai mereka ada di tepi sungai. Sasuke yang merasa kakinya kembali sakit mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Tempat biasa Naruto duduk. Mata onyx Sasuke mengamati punggung pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Naruto menurut Sasuke. Ada yang berbeda darinya.

"Sekarang kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Naruto menghela nafas seakan jawaban yang akan diberikannya adalah sesuatu yang berat.

"Kekkai," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Kuil apa sebenarnya rumahmu itu sampai harus dipasangi kekkai?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Selama detik-detik dia terdiam, Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan tajam Sasuke dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto pelan. Dia tahu, sangat tahu untuk apa kuil yang dia tempati sekarang dipasangi kekkai, tapi Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Tidak sebelum dia yakin siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Jangan membelakangiku jika kau bicara," kata Sasuke dingin.

Hampir seketika Naruto berbalik. Wajahnya nampak begitu serius. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku tidak bodoh," ujar Naruto. "Kau berbeda, darahmu memang merah tapi kau tidak sama dengan orang lain yang pernah kutemui."

Sasuke menunjukkan seringai iblisnya. "Menurutmu siapa aku?" tantang Sasuke. Sepertinya tebakannya benar. Naruto memang berbeda. Dia bisa merasakan jika pemuda pirang ini memilki kekuatan istimewa.

"Kau..." Kalimat Naruto terhenti. Dia kehilangan minat untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Bukan karena takut tebakannya salah, tapi takut akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat ujung pedang sudah berada di lehernya tanpa dia sadari. Dan yang mengancungkannya adalah...

.

.

_Menurutmu..._

_Apa yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan tanpamu?_

_Ketika aku menoleh_

_Aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum_

_Dan menurutmu..._

_Apa yang mungkin terjadi jika aku..._

_Tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?_

_._

_._

Langkah kaki seorang pemuda terdengar di dalam koridor yang sepi. Langkahnya terdengar semakin cepat dan cepat. Jubah kerajaan yang dikenakannya nyaris berkibar laksana bendera. Sebegitu terburu-burunya ia sampai tidak mempedulikan tata kesopanan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu saat ini hanya satu. Menemui pamannya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

BRAKK!

Pemuda itu mendobrak sebuah pintu ganda sampai terbuka. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan marah dan celaan yang dia dapat dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu...ruang tahta raja.

"Ada angin apa sampai Pangeran Gaara repot-repot datang kemari?" tanya Raja dari singgasananya. Terlihat Sang Raja tidak tersinggung dengan cara kedatangannya yang terkesan menghina Raja. Sang Pangeran berjalan mendekat, pandangannya lurus mengarah pada sang raja. Seolah tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di ruangan ini. Setelah cukup dekat dalam jangkauan pendengaran raja. Pangeran Gaara berkata dengan suara pelan yang dingin dan sarat dengan kemarahan. "Katakan dimana Naruto!"

Sang Raja tidak bereaksi maupun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Seakan Pangeran Gaara belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Gaara dengan berani menatap mata biru yang balas memandangnya. Tidak ada pandangan ramah untuk mata itu, meski warna mata itu sama dengan warna mata Naruto, sepupunya.

Danzou, sang penasehat Raja. Maju menggantikan Raja yang bahkan tidak bergerak seinchi pun. "Pangeran telah lancang masuk ke ruang tahta tanpa pemberitahuan, masuk dengan mendobrak pintu sungguh tidak pantas untuk bangsawan yang dihormati seperti anda," kata Danzou dengan nada datar yang memuakkan. Semua perkataannya dikatakan tanpa perasaan.

Gaara beralih menatap Danzou dengan pandangan membunuh. "Aku tidak bicara padamu," ujar Gaara dingin. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting kecuali keberadaan sepupunya itu. Naruto sangat rapuh, tentu tidak dalam artian fisik. Tapi dalam arti yang lain. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun.

"Katakan dimana Naruto!" kata Gaara lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Peduli setan dengan tata krama dan peraturan. Bila perlu dia akan menghancurkan ruangan ini sampai dia tahu dimana Naruto saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau tanyakan, Pangeran Gaara?" tanya Minato Namikaze. Akhirnya sang raja menanggapi pertanyaannya. Banyak pengawal yang ingin menangkapnya sedari tadi. Namun lambaian tangan Minato menghentikan gerakan mereka. Tapi bukan berarti itu menghilangkan pandangan mencela yang Gaara terima dari seluruh ruangan.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud Raja? Kenapa...

"Putramu, Yang Mulia," ulang Gaara dengan lebih sopan dan jelas. "Aku ingin mengetahui dimana Pangeran Naruto saat ini."

Jawaban yang Gaara dengar berikutnya nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tidak memiliki putra bernama Naruto," ujarnya tenang.

"Apa? Kenapa-"

"Entah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Pangeran Gaara, tapi sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh dari Suna. Beristirahatlah dulu diruanganmu."

Gaara benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Minato berkata seperti itu? Dihadapan seluruh pejabat dan bawahannya. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin jika...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Gaara marah. Tidak mungkin! Perkataan Raja seolah dia mengatakan jika Naruto telah diusir atau...

"Beristirahatlah diruanganmu, Pangeran Gaara," ulang Minato.

"Kau membunuhnya!" geram Gaara. Pandangan penuh amarah dia tujukan langsung pada Sang Raja. "Kau akan menerima balasannya, Yang Mulia," desis Gaara sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan tahta yang kini mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisik para bawahan raja.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah pedang ke leher Naruto. Begitu cepat dan tidak terbaca oleh mata biasa. Sebuah keahlian yang luar biasa meski belum sempurna.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ucapanmu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Perlahan Naruto berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. Wajahnya kembali tenang dan menatap Sasuke dengan keberanian yang nyata. "Jadi aku harus melanjutkannya?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis. Tangannya dengan berani menyingkirkan pedang Sasuke dari lehernya. Terasa aliran yang sangat dingin dari pedang itu. Kekuatan yang bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengagumi keberanian Naruto. Naruto bukanlah pengecut seperti yang dia kira. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kubiarkan kau menebak tiga kali."

"Kau bukan manusia," jawab Naruto tanpa basa-basi. "Setidaknya, separuh darahmu bukan manusia."

Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Tidak ada, yang secepat itu bisa tahu jika dia setengah manusia. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke waspada. Akhirnya kalimat itu berbalik ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto lirih. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah sedih. Beda dengan Naruto yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan berani. "Naruto...hanya Naruto." Sasuke tentu saja tidak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu. Maka dia mengujinya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Selama sepersekian detik, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto pasti menghindar. Tapi tebakannya meleset, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak. Malah dia seperti menginginkan pedang itu menebas lehernya sampai putus.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?" tanya Sasuke marah. Dia yakin, dengan kecepatan ayunan pedangnya yang tidak secepat biasanya, pemuda di depannya ini pasti bisa menghindar. Tebakannya tidak pernah meleset sejauh ini. Naruto seharusnya bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab 'kan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Tatapannya nyaris sendu dilatarbelakangi langit biru. Membuatnya penuh dengan misteri. Apa semua manusia seperti ini? Batin Sasuke. Tidak mungkin, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak ini.

"Kekkai yang terpasang di kuil adalah pelindung dari serangan bangsa iblis. Kau tahu? Tanpa bantuan pemegang kekkai, tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk," kata Naruto tenang.

"Aku iblis. Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Menarik. Kau bahkan tidak takut padaku."

"Haruskah?" lirih Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu... aku bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari itu..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto membelakangi Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau. Aku? Kau bertanya seperti itu 'kan tadi? Aku hanya penjaga kuil. Tidak ada yang istimewa 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap punggung itu dengan tajam. Dia tahu ada yang Naruto sembunyikan. Tapi dia memutuskan tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

**.**

Gaara berjalan dengan penuh amarah. Beraninya! Apa mereka tidak tahu jika Naruto-

"Pangeran Gaara!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan marah dia menoleh. Dia melihat Neji berjalan menghampirinya, pandangannya melunak begitu tahu pengawal pribadinya yang memanggil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa anda sudah bertemu Pangeran Naruto?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng. "Dia tidak ada disini."

Neji mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Apa dia sedang keluar kota atau apa?" Neji menanggalkan bahasa formal yang dia gunakan setelah yakin tidak ada orang di dekat mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Paman Minato bersikap aneh. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah memilki anak bernama Naruto. Aku takut Naruto telah dia..."

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari informasi dimana Naruto berada."

Gaara mengangguk. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan siapa yang bisa dia tanyai masalah Naruto. Jika Minato sampai berkata seperti itu pada dewan kerajaan. Berarti masalah serius sedang terjadi di dalam istana. Dan otomatis semua orang akan tutup mulut. Lalu, siapa yang bisa dia tanyai sekarang? Siapa yang tidak akan terpengaruh pada perintah mutlak Ra-

"Pendeta Istana!"

"Maaf?"

"Nara pasti tahu sesuatu. Ayo! Kita harus bergegas."

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru. Pendeta istana yang terkenal malas tapi jenius sedang tertidur di bangku taman istana. Beberapa pengawal tampak berjaga disekelilingnya. Menandakan betapa pentingnya sang pendeta istana. Tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya, mereka sudah hapal benar apa yang akan dilakukan pendeta malas itu jika tidurnya diganggu. Dia akan meramalkan nasib para pengawal dengan ramalan yang buruk. Cukup membuat siapa saja ketakutan.

Langkah yang tergesa-gesa mengalihkan pandangan para pengawal. Mereka membungkuk singkat saat tahu Pangeran Gaaralah yang mendatangi mereka.

"Nara!" panggil Gaara. Nara Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tidak bergeming.

"Er... Pangeran," ujar salah satu pengawal takut-takut. "Sebaiknya Pendeta Nara tidak dibangunkan."

Gaara memberinya padangan tajam, membuat pengawal itu menunduk seketika. Takut dengan tatapan Gaara.

"Nara!" panggil Gaara lebih keras. Dia mengguncang bahu pendeta itu sampai dia yakin Shikamaru sudah membuka matanya. Shikamaru menguap. Memandang berkeliling menilai keadaan.

"Hai, Gaara," sapanya begitu tahu siapa yang telah langcang membangunkannya.

"Bukan 'Hai, Gaara' yang ingin aku dengar. Aku ingin informasi darimu." Gaara mengedikkan bahunya pada para pengawal. Shikamaru mengerti isyarat itu.

"Kalian," nada Shikamaru berubah lebih serius. "Tinggalkan aku." Para pengawal itu mengangguk dan segera membungkuk mengundurkan diri. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa basi.

"Ck, kau menanyakan hal sulit." Wajahnya menoleh pada Neji. "Lama tidak ketemu Hyuuga. Seingatku terakhir kali saat upacara pengangkatanku dua tahun lalu." Neji cuma mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka basa-basi, Nara. Cepat katakan dimana Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri betapa labilnya dia," kata Gaara tidak sabar.

Shikamaru menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab, "Kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu. Naruto bukan orang yang lemah. Meski kuakui perhatianmu padanya lebih besar dari perhatian semua orang dikerajaan ini padanya."

"Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta... dan jangan terburu-buru. Naruto masih hidup jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Kau membuatku semakin kesal, Nara."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru."

Kesal karena jawaban yang dia inginkan tidak kunjung keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, Gaara mengganti topik. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Paman Minato tidak mengakui Naruto sebagai anaknya lagi?"

"Ramalanku."

"Apa?"

"Ramalanku," ulang Shimaru tenang.

"Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan ramalanmu?"

"Kau tahu persis apa rahasia terbesar yang ada dibelakang Naruto. Beberapa waktu lalu aku membuat ramalan dan sayangnya, ramalanku ternyata digunakan para Dewan untuk menyingkirkan Naruto."

"Bagaimana mungkin-"

"_Iblis akan bangkit untuk menghancurkan segalanya."_

Mata Gaara membulat. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika Narutolah yang dimaksudkan 'kan?"

"Tidak," kata Shikamaru. "Sesuatu yang lain. Iblis yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya! Seharusnya kau katakan jika yang dimaksudkan ramalanmu bukan Naruto!" bentak Gaara emosi.

Neji memegang pundak Gaara, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kumohon, tenanglah." Gaara menepis tangan Neji dengan marah.

"Karena itu yang terbaik."

"Kau mengatakan itu hal terbaik?"

"Ya. Jika berada disini nyawanya akan semakin terancam."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada lemah. "Naruto lebih memilih mati."

"Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Jadi, dimana Naruto?" Gaara bersumpah dalam hati. Jika pertanyaannya ini tidak dijawab. Dia akan menghajar Shikamaru.

"Kuil Api."

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu_

_Apa yang benar-benar kau pikirkan_

_Kau seperti angin_

_Menyapaku dengan lembut_

_Tapi meninggalkanku dalam sepi_

_Aku tidak bisa menggapaimu meski..._

_Kau ada disampingku_

.

.

TBC

Re Note: Oke, emang ngak bagus. Tapi seenggaknya Re udah bikin sepenuh hati. Mengingat ini adalah naskah terbaik versi Re. Dengan kadar Angst yang baru bakal keliatan di Ending dan Tetralogi part 3 

Oke, Re perlu jawaban buat pertanyaan Re jika kalian berbaik hati mereview Death Ravine.

**1. Setujukah jika chapter depan Death Ravine tamat?**

**2. Siapa yang kalian pilih untuk dikorbankan (dibunuh) Naruto atau Sasuke?**

**Berminat untuk menjawab?**

By: HaikuReSanovA


	4. Chapter 4

Re Note: Apdet lagi! Gomen lama apdet *nunduk* Tapi ngomong-ngomong Re ultah lho sekarang, makanya apdet fic... hehe... .

Maap kalo ada typos ya! ENJOY!

**HaikuReSano****vA: Semua menjadi kenyataan. Kau pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Hal yang paling kutakutkan. Dan entah kenapa, air mata ini mengalir...**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre : Romence/Angst/Tragedy

Warning: Re saranin sih siapin tissue dan obat merah. Kali aja perlu.

.

.

_DEATH RAVINE_

_CHAPTER __4_

_._

_._

_Api yang berkobar_

_Memberi kehangatan_

_Memberi rasa aman_

_tapi_

_Jika kau terlalu dekat..._

_Kau akan merasakan rasa sakitnya_

_._

_._

"Kuil Api?"

Shikamaru menguap. "Jelas saja kau tidak tahu kuil Api. Kau lahir di Suna dan menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupmu disana."

Gaara menatap Neji. Dari pandangan Neji, Gaara tahu jika pengawalnya pun tidak tahu kuil Api.

"Ah, lagipula itu kuil tersembunyi."

"Dimana kuil itu?"

"Di jantung hutan."

"Mereka mengasingkan Naruto?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Naruto belum menjadi mayat," kata Shikamaru kalem. "Meski itu akan mempermudah segalanya."

Mata Gaara menyipit. "Pendengaranku yang salah atau kau memang menginginkan Naruto mati?"

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu." Tangan Gaara terangkat untuk memukul wajah tenang itu tapi kata-kata Shikamaru menghentikannya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang Naruto lebih memilih mati."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu!" bentak Gaara.

Shikamaru tersenyum misterius. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia akan menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri."

Gaara terdiam, Shikamaru tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Tapi...masih ada yang memberatkan hatinya. "Untuk apa Naruto diasingkan ke kuil Api? Dari caramu bicara, kau seolah ingin mengatakan jika penjahat di cerita ini bukan dewan kerajaan."

Shikamaru masih tersenyum. "Semua akan jelas pada waktunya. Aku tidak boleh merusak takdir. Jika tidak, semua akan berakhir lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya."

"Kau tidak harus berpatok pada takdir, Nara," sanggah Neji tajam.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Tapi semua akan kacau tanpa takdir. Kau akan menyesal jika merusak takdir. Akhirnya bisa lebih buruk dari takdir itu sendiri."

Neji tidak membalasnya.

"Aku akan kesana," putus Gaara.

Shikamaru menguap lagi, tahu jika pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. "Kau perlu waktu dua hari untuk kesana. Dan usahakan jangan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Gaara dingin.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengenakan mantel dengan tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke tengah duduk di tangga kuil. Menatap matahari terbit.

"Ke desa," jawab Naruto pelan. "Aku harus membeli sesuatu. Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah," putusnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat manusia dari dekat? Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, luka di kakinya semakin membaik, bahunya juga tidak sakit lagi. Besok dia sudah bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Sayang, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke istana iblis. Salah satu kebodohan yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke dan itu sangat jarang terjadi.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya merasa enggan untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Mungkin, seperti ini lebih baik. Berdua mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah desa. Agak jauh, menurut Sasuke. Tentu saja karena selama ini dia belum pernah menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan sejauh ini. Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang selalu tinggal di istananya. Wajar jika dia tidak pernah berjalan kaki seperti ini.

"Masih jauh?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berjalan.

"Sebentar lagi. Desanya ada di balik bukit itu," tunjuk Naruto kearah sebuah bukit.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menarik nafas.

Satu jam berikutnya, mereka sampai di puncak bukit, pepohonan semakin menipis dan mereka bisa melihat atap-atap bangunan di bawah mereka. "Di bawah sana desa Api. Desa yang kecil tapi memberikan pemasukan yang cukup besar bagi kerajaan," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke memandang desa itu dengan wajah tertarik. "Ayo."

.

.

Begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sempit ini. Dipinggirnya banyak sekali kios yang berjejer, menawarkan seribu satu barang dagangan mulai dari sayuran, makanan, pakaian sampai perhiasan. Semuanya ada disini.

Naruto sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya juga baru pertama kali datang ke pasar. Mengingat sejak kecil dia terus terkurung di dalam istana. Dengan pengawalan ketat selama dua puluh empat jam sehari. Benar-benar membuat Naruto menjadi tawanan di rumahnya sendiri. Naruto meringis saat mengingatnya, serasa ada yang mengiris hatinya dengan sebilah belati. Naruto bersyukur karena saat ini tudung jubahnya melindungi wajahnya. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini dan dia sangat tidak ingin Sasuke bertanya.

Matanya kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada anak kecil yang merengek meminta mainan pada ibunya. Seorang pedagang kain sedang memberikan penawaran pada seorang nona yang berkunjung ke kiosnya. Pedagang buah yang meneriakkan penawaran-penawaran pada setiap orang yang lewat. Benar-benar gaduh dan juga hidup.

"Apa setiap hari selalu seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Tangan tannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin... aku juga tidak begitu tahu."

Sasuke mengamati Naruto sejenak. Berpikir tentang sesuatu tapi urung mengatakannya. Dia malah bertanya, "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Beberapa potong pakaian."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengamati Naruto. Tidak sepenuhnya bisa, sebab wajahnya telah kembali tersembunyi dibalik tudung mantelnya. Meski Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebab Naruto telah memberitahunya, resiko apa yang akan dihadapainya jika tidak mengenakan tudungnya. Kembali ke topik semula, Sasuke mengingat-ingat pakaian apa yang dikenakan Naruto dibalik mantel bepergiannya. Pakaian berwarna biru lusuh, tapi jelas mewah pada awalnya. Aneh? Ya. Atau ini hanya karena pengetahuannya yang minim tentang manusia? Tapi, apa seorang penjaga kuil yang tinggal di tengah hutan harus menganakan pakaian semewah itu? Oke, mungkin tidak terlihat mewah lagi. Bahkan pakaian yang dipajang di pasar ini tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya.

Tunggu!

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Untuk apa dia mengurusi hal remeh seperti ini? Otaknya benar-benar telah terce-

"AWAS!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, dia menoleh tapi terlambat untuk bertindak. Sebuah gerobak meluncur tak terkendali di tengah jalan. Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang anak kecil yang memegangi sebuah boneka, menangis tanpa bisa menghindar. Entah kenapa pikiran Sasuke tergerak ingin menyelamatkan anak itu. Namun, tubuhnya tidak mau bekerja sama. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya. Sedetik yang sunyi, kemudian terdengar jeritan seorang wanita dan suara gerobak yang membentur sesuatu.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh berlutut di tanah, seorang anak kecil menangis dengan keras dalam pelukannya. Dan semua orang terpaku menatap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam usahanya untuk menyelamatkan sang anak kecil. Naruto harus rela berguling di tanah, membiarkan pakaiannya belepotan tanah pasar. Tudungnya juga ikut merosot, memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya.

Naruto menunduk menatap si anak lalu tersenyum. "Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya ramah.

Sang anak mendongak. Matanya tampak kabur oleh air mata namun dia bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas.

"Ti...tidak..." jawabnya tersendat. Dia terhibur dengan senyum Naruto.

"Baguslah!"

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika saja tidak ada yang berteriak pada mereka.

"JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU, DASAR MONSTER!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Untuk Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diteriakkan wanita yang kini menghampiri Naruto dengan setengah berlari. Diwajah wanita itu tersirat kemarahan dan juga...ketakutan.

"Aku bukan..." kalimat pembelaan Naruto terputus saat sang wanita, yang sepertinya ibu si anak, merenggut anak kecil itu dari pelukan Naruto kemudian bergegas mundur ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan marah dan ngeri.

"PERGI KAU!" Seseorang mulai berteriak. Disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di desa kami?"

"Lihat! Rambutnya berwarna pirang! Dia pasti monster itu!"

"Dasar monster!"

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Kau pembawa sial!"

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau menghancurkan desa kami!"

Teriakan itu semakin bersahut-sahutan. Membuat Naruto yang masih berlutut di tanah membeku. Sebuah ingatan memasuki benaknya. Dimana dia berdiri sendirian, tak ada yang mau manatapnya, tak mau berbicara padanya. Semua orang membelakanginya. Membisikkan dan bahkan mengatakan dengan keras bahwa dirinya monster. Pembawa sial. Sakit... Dia benar-benar marasa sakit. Rasanya begitu dingin... sepi...

Naruto menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya hancur. Menegaskan betapa menyedihkan dan tidak bergunanya dirinya. Menegaskan bahwa dia...sendirian.

Orang-orang mulai melemparinya dengan batu, beberapa dengan buah dan sisanya dengan benda apapun yang bisa mereka raih. Tujuannya cuma satu, menyingkirkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menurut mereka adalah monster...

Sasuke memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi sebuah emosi bergolak dalam dirinya. Panas, membakarnya dari dalam. Kemarahan, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasakan emosi seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto terus berada dalam kondisi itu.

"Hentikan!" Suara Sasuke dalam dan dingin. Dia berdiri melindungi Naruto yang masih terperangkap dalam dunianya manatap tiap wajah yang balik manatap padanya. Sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara, kemudian teriakan kembali terdengar.

"Dia menolong monster itu! Dia juga harus disingkirkan!" teriak seorang lelaki.

"Benar! Dia pasti teman monster itu!"

Batu kembali dilemparkan ke arah Naruto yang otomatis terarah pada Sasuke.

"Hentikan..." bisik Naruto. Mata shappirenya berubah perlahan menjadi merah. Sasuke menoleh mendengar bisikan Naruto. Dia mengamati pemuda pirang yang kini menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau-"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan penuh kesakitan itu diiringi oleh gelombang kekuatan yang berasal dari Naruto. Membuat semua orang terjatuh termasuk Sasuke yang sangat terkejut. Naruto berdiri, samar-samar tubuhnya dikelilingi aura kemerahan. Tampak berbahaya dan bisa membunuh kapan saja. Dari sela-sela poninya, Sasuke bisa melihat mata Naruto berwarna merah. Mata hitam itu melebar.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Naruto memberinya pandangan berbahaya sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi dengan kecepatan di luar batas kemampuan manusia. Meninggalkan korban-korbannya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri, dirinya masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan Naruto belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh. Tapi penduduk desa yang ada di seklilingnya sebagian besar tampak pingsan dan sebagiannya lagi tengah sibuk mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke sendiri tidak terluka, hanya saja tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Mata onyxnya memandang arah kemana Naruto berlari. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke memang harus menyusul pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

Semilir angin mulai membuat tubuh menggigil, gelapnya malam sama sekali tidak membantu. Jika tidak menggunakan mantel yang tebal, mungkin hawa dingin ini bisa membuat tubuh membeku. Sesosok tubuh tengah meringkuk di rerumputan. Tubuhnya bergetar, luka sayatan tipis menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Ya, dia Naruto. Dia tadi berlari menembus hutan agar bisa sampai di tempat ini, tepi sungai. Dan entah berapa banyak duri yang menyayat kulitnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kesakitan remeh seperti itu. Ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Naruto duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Matanya sudah kembali berwarna biru cemerlang, tidak ada lagi aura kemerahan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun wajahnya, wajah itu tidak menangis. Namun ekspresi yang ada di wajah tan itu, cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Hatinya tengah menangis, merasakan luka begitu dalam.

Apalah arti keberadaannya di dunia ini? Bahkan ayahnya sendiri membuang dirinya. Tiap orang yang menemuinya meneriakinya iblis. Tiap orang sudah meninggalkannya.

Naruto mencengkram helai kain yang menutupi dadanya, meremasnya kuat, berharap itu bisa mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Namun rasanya percuma, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata kuat-kuat, merintih penuh kesakitan. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Apa keberadannya selama ini hanya kebohongan? Jika kehadirannya di dunia ini tidak dibutuhkan. Untuk apa dia ada? Untuk apa! Untuk apa dia dilahirkan?

"Jika begini... kenapa aku tidak mati... saja?" bisik Naruto.

Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Untuk apa dia hidup jika tidak seorang pun yang mengharapkan kehadirannya?

Perlahan tangan kanannya meraba saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak penuh ukiran indah. Benar-benar alat kematian yang cocok untuknya. Bilahnya memantulkan sinar bulan. Hadiah dari mendiang ibunya. Naruto meringis saat mengingatnya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri meninggalkannya, seolah tidak menginginkan kehadiran putranya sendiri.

Setiap tarikan nafas, setiap itu juga rasa sakit mengiris hatinya. Naruto tidak peduli jika orang akan mengatakan tindakannya bodoh. Dia tidak peduli jika ini tindakan pengecut dan lemah. Asal dia bisa bebas dari rasa sakit ini. Apapun, apapun akan dia lakukan .

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat tangan tan-nya mengarahkan belati itu ke jantungnya. "Ini adalah akhir..." bisik Naruto. Dan belati itu menghujam sebuah jantung yang telah lelah berdetak.

.

Owari

*Eh? Becanda ding! ^^ #plak 0.o*

.

.

_Jiwa yang terbelenggu ini_

_Terikat seribu rantai_

_Ternodai oleh darah_

_Kegelapan_

_Menemaninya tiap saat_

_Mata itu serasa kosong_

_Tak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa selain_

_Mati..._

.

.

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak dipedulikannya sapa tiap orang yang melewatinya. Bahkan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Neji yang setia mengikutinya.

"Kau serius?" gumam Neji. Meski dengan suara pelan. Dia yakin tuannya pasti mendengar.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kami," balas Gaara lirih. Ya, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Naruto. Seseorang yang dibuang bahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Namun dia tahu, penderitaannya tidaklah seburuk penderitaan Naruto. Dirinya, Gaara, Pangeran yang disisihkan oleh ayahnya sendiri karena dianggap membawa malapetaka. Kelahirannya telah membuat ibunya sendiri mati, dan ayahnya menyalahkannya atas itu.

Tapi Naruto? Apa salahnya? Gaara tidak pernah mengerti. Mengapa pemuda pirang itu yang harus menanggung segala dosa? Dosa yang bahkan tidak pernah dia perbuat. Mengapa sejak kecil dia harus dibenci? Dikucilkan bahkan kini dibuang dari kerajaannya sendiri.

Ah... benar. Gaara baru ingat. Sebuah rahasia kecillah penyebabnya, pikir Gaara sinis.

Lamunan Gaara buyar saat Neji menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan berkata seolah aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tumbuh bersama kalian, akau tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian," kata Neji tajam.

Gaara memandang mata lavender Neji. "Kau benar... maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Neji tersenyum tipis. "Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Kita harus segera ke kuil Api. Aku ingin memastikan keadaannya."

Neji mengangguk. "Aku selalu disisimu."

Gaara menatap Neji, lama, sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

"Tindakan bodoh apa ini?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Tangannya telah dihentikan oleh tangan lain yang terasa begitu dingin, mencegah dirinya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Bisa dibayangkan berapa darah yang akan mengaliri tanah jika belati itu berhasil membunuh Naruto.

"Kena-" suara Naruto tercekat begitu melihat mata hitam sekelam malam itu memandangnya tajam. Mata yang mampu membuat sebagian dirinya takut padanya. "Lepas!" rontanya begitu berhasil mengendalikan diri. Naruto memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap mata itu. Mata yang seolah mampu menenggelamkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang lepas!" teriak Naruto. Namun tangan itu tetap bersikukuh. Berapa kali pun Naruto meronta, tangan pucat itu masih lebih kuat darinya. "Untuk apa kau menghentikanku? Lepas!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Hentikan semua ini." Tangan Sasuke yang lain merebut belati Naruto dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Naruto terengah, mencoba meredam emosinya kuta-kuat. Dia tidak ingin lepas kendali disini. Sasuke bisa mati dan dia tidak ingin menanggung beban lain.

"Kumohon..." bisik Naruto seraya memeluk dirinya kuat-kuat, mencoba membentengi dirinya. "Kumohon tinggalkan saja aku... Biarkan aku sendiri... Biarkan saja saja aku mati..."

Dengan berlutut dihadapannya seperti ini, Sasuke bisa melihat seluruh ekspresi Naruto. Kesedihannya, rasa marahnya, kesendiriannya dan harapannya yang telah putus. Mata shappire itu menatap kosong seakan jiwa yang mendiaminya telah mati. Dan Sasuke sungguh tidak suka mata itu, mata yang telah disukainya tanpa sadar menatap dengan sorot hampa. Tangan pucat Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto. Memaksa wajah itu agar menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Dia mencoba menyelami mata biru dan tidak menemukan hal lain selain keputusasaan.

"Kanapa...?" tanya Sasuke. Banyak tanya ingin dia lontarkan pada pemuda pirang ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya monster? Dan beribu pertanyaan lain memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi dia tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat sesuatu menggenang di mata Naruto sebelum menetes perlahan di pipinya.

"A- aku... aku..." kata-kata Naruto tersendat oleh air mata. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Namun, Naruto juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membagi rasa sakitnya. "Aku... aku..."

"Cukup."

Kini Sasuke yakin dia telah gila. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Memeluk Naruto? Ya, dia melakukannya. Dia membawa pemuda pirang itu dalam dekapannya yang terasa dingin. Mengelus punggungnya perlahan mencoba meredakan getar ketakutan di tubuh Naruto. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia, seorang Pangeran Kegelapan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Memeluk seseorang dan berusaha menenangkannya? Sasuke tidak pernah tahu dia memiliki perasaan ini. Inikah perasaan seorang manusia? Tanyanya dalam hati. Kenapa rasanya begitu asing tapi juga menyenangkan?

Tubuh Naruto menegang kaku saat Sasuke menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun, dia menjadi tenang saat tangan Sasuke mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman, meski Sasuke terasa singin. Begitu nyaman dan aman, tanpa sadar membuat mata Naruto memberat.

"Tenanglah. Aku bersamamu." Samar-samar kata-kata itu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Perkataan yang belum pernah dia dengar seumur hidupnya. Kata-kata yang begitu dia inginkan. Kata-kata yang mengiringinya tidur tanpa mimpi buruk.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya begitu mendengar hela nafas teratur Naruto. Dia mengamati wajah damai yang kini telah terlelap. Dalam hati dia menarik nafas berat. Entah bagaimana dia harus bersikap setelah ini. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Naruto kini bagai magnet baginya. Memunculkan perasaan asing dimana dia merasa harus selalu berada dekat dengan Naruto. Menjaganya.

Sasuke mengusap perlahan pipi Naruto yang ternodai sedikit darah. Dia baru sadar jika seluruh tubuh Naruto penuh sayat-sayatan tipis. Seperti tergores puluhan duri. Pasti dia berlari dengan emosi tak terkendali sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Kuil hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh meter. Tapi dia tidak yakin apa dia bisa membawa Naruto kesana. Padahal Naruto sangat butuh istira-

Sasuke menoleh begitu cepat sampai dia takut akan membangunkan Naruto. Dia mendengar gemerisik semak tidak jauh darinya dan di sela-selanya dia bisa mendengar percakapan pelan dua orang.

Sasuke mengumpat, disaat seperti ini masalah masih saja mendatanginya.

"Pangeran Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini. Dia mendongak ke asal suara. Di depannya berdiri sesosok pria yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan sulaman perak di kerah bajunya. Seragam khusus pengawal pangeran.

"Kakashi," balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Cepat, kita harus segera kembali," kata Kakashi. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi apa yang tengah terpasang di wajah yang tertutupi masker itu. Namun yang jelas, dari nada suaranya tersirat ketergesaan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tertidur Naruto, lalu ke arah suara yang semakin mendekat kemudian kembali memandang Kakashi yang menatapnya seakan menunggu keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa," kata Kakashi saat menyadari kekhawatiran di mata pangerannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia membaringkan Naruto ke rerumputan. Kemudian berdiri untuk menghampiri Kakashi. Sasuke menatap Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berharap jika pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka pun lenyap dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya. Dia mengerang perlahan sebelum bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang memenuhi kamarnya. Mata biru itu mengerjap, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu kemudian ingat tentang kejadian kemarin dan Sasuke...

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia menggosok matanya menyakinkan jika dia sudah bangun dan tidak berada di alam mimpi. "Gaara?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto. Dia menggosok kepalanya yang kini benjol.

Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, khas Gaara. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu," kata Gaara tajam.

Naruto memandang Gaara seolah dia melihat hantu kemudian bertanya, "Kanapa kau ada di sini?"

"Nara memberitahukan keberadaanmu padaku dan aku segera kemari."

"Oh," ekspresi Naruto berubah muram. "Jadi, kau sudah dengar semuanya..."

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang itu. Dan terlebih aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Nara, dengan sengaja dia mengirimmu ke tempat ini," geram Gaara.

"Jangan menyalahkannya," sanggah Naruto. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara. "Kupikir ini tindakan tepat," kata Naruto setengah hati. Dia tidak bisa menutupi nada suaranya yang penuh luka.

Gaara mengamati Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur, dia memandang ke luar jendela. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat sesosok tubuh berada di halaman kuil. "Itu Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia ada disana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia tidak bisa masuk. Dia terpental saat mencoba menaiki tangga kuil," jawab Gaara.

Naruto tertawa tertahan. "Jadi kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Gaara, nadanya jelas-jelas sedang menyindir Naruto.

Naruto nyengir, "Kau bisa melihat kekkainya?"

"Kekkai? Maksudmu selubung tipis yang melingkupi tempat ini?"

"Ya."

"Itu berarti besar?"

Naruto tersenyum sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Tentu. Kuil Api dipasangi kekkai khusus sehingga iblis tidak bisa masuk dan juga..." Naruto tertawa tertahan. "Katakan saja orang yang pemikirannya tidak lurus."

"Dalam arti tertentu," yakin Gaara. "Lalu kenapa aku bisa masuk? Kurasa aku tidak selurus itu."

"Itu karena kita punya darah pendeta," jawab Naruto. Gaara mengangguk paham. Ibunya dan ibu Naruto masih dalam satu garis keturunan keluarga pendeta istana. Dan mengingat sudah kewajiban pendeta untuk membuat kekkai, tidak heran mereka bisa masuk ke tempat keramat ini.

"Apa sebaiknya Neji dibawa masuk saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku dan Neji bisa menjagamu," tawar Gaara.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak menjadi kaku. Itu... sungguh tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak. Namun, dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Shikamaru dan dia telah berjanji tidak akan pergi dari kuil ini.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kanapa?" tanya Gaara marah. "Kau tentu saja bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Shikamaru untuk tidak pergi dari sini."

"Persetan dengan Nara! Kau harus ikut denganku! Tidak seharusnya kau berada di tempat seperti ini!"

Sudah lama Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti ini. Meluapkan emosinya untuk orang lain. Naruto tahu Gaara sangat peduli padanya dan dia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Kuharap kau mau mengerti keputusanku, Gaara," kata Naruto tegas. "Kau tidak harus mengerti sekarang. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku harus tetap berada di sini."

Gaara bisa melihat betapa seriusnya Naruto. Hal yang sebenarnya paling dibenci Gaara dari Naruto. Jika Naruto sudah memiliki keinginan, itu berarti mutlak. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan Gaara, Naruto tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Menghela nafas pasrah Gaara menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku kalah. Tapi..." Gaara memandang sekeliling kamar Naruto. "Kau harus memiliki barang-barang yang layak."

Naruto nyengir lima jari. "Terserah padamu, asal jangan kelewat mewah. Janji?"

.

.

.

Naruto tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di bawah pohon, tempat kesukaannya untuk menyendiri. Dari sini, hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke tepi sungai. Pemandangan di depannya juga tidak buruk. Dia bisa melihat matahari yang tenggelam dengan sempurna.

Namun kali ini mata biru itu terpejam. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dalam pikirannya dia mengingat kembali bagaimana Gaara kemarin membawakannya barang-barang tak berguna, padahal dia sudah bilang hanya butuh pakaian. Itu pun pakaian biasa saja, bukan pakaian mewah seperti yang dibawa Gaara. Benar-benar membuat Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa risih sendiri dengan tingkah sepupunya. Disampingnya Kyuubi tengah sibuk menggigiti seekor ikan yang baru saja Naruto tangkapkan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Naruto membuka matanya kelewat cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri disampingnya. Masih mengenakan jubah hitam yang sama atau...itu jubah yang berbeda? Naruto tidak tahu.

"Ah, cuma mengingat hal lucu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tapi tidak berkomentar. Dia duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto, masih tampak menjaga jarak.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kemari lagi," kata Naruto sekedar memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Itu berarti apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"..."

"Aku menunggu..."

"..."

"Sudahlah! Kau itu memang pelit bicara!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Kyuu~" Rupanya bentakan Naruto membuat Kyuubi terusik dan memilih mengungsi kesamping Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau malah kesana?" protes Naruto. Dia tidak terima jika rubah peliharaannya malah menempel pada Sasuke.

"Dia takut padamu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk. "Seperti kau tidak seram saja," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," ketus Naruto. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tapi matanya bersinar jenaka.

"Naruto."

Yang dipanggil mematung. Mau tidak mau mulutnya sedikit ternganga juga. Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal ya? Ah, benar. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya. Naruto memandang Sasuke. Memang terasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar ternganga.

"Eh, itu, ah..." Naruto salah tingkah.

"Mungkin... kita bisa berteman."

Mata Naruto melebar. Kemudian dia tersenyum, Naruto tidak mungkin merasa bahagia lebih dari ini.

.

.

_Mungkin memang ini takdir_

_Yang tidak bisa dihindari_

_Haruskah membiarkannya mengalir?_

_Mencoba mencari hilir yang hangat?_

_Atau menghentikannya tanpa tahu_

_Apa yang akan kita dapatkan_

_Pada akhirnya?_

.

.

.

TBC or The End?

Re Note: Ngak ada yang boleh protes kalo scenenya mirip kayak Demon =.= Ngak ada yang boleh protes kalo ceritanya ngebosenin! Ngak ada yang boleh protes kalo ceritanya ancur, eh, yang itu boleh sih =.="

Ah, harus bilang makasih buat Nazuka Kiseki. Kalo ngak ada dia Death Ravine ngak bakal apdet nih ^^ hehe... *Inget ripiu ya!*

Oke, ngak banyak omong, sekarang Re nagih ripiunya nih!

Ps: masih ada lanjutannya... lho... *evil smirk*

With Love,

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
